For digital signage in public places, it is desirable to provide interesting and attractive display systems that can capture and hold the attention of an audience. Most often, public advertising and displays are “open looped” and provide no direct feedback regarding their effectiveness in drawing attention. Instead, content providers and advertisers provide display content that they believe will appeal to the desired audience, but can generally only gauge its success indirectly, such as through sales figures, opinion polls, focus groups, etc. Additionally, public display systems generally provide little or no way for audience members to interact with the system or with other audience members.